


Fit Together

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lemonade might not go well with pizza, but movies and cuddling will.





	Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

Everything starts with the pizza. Jude causes a big fuss with the rent a cops, racking up offenses for skateboarding and carting around a large pizza which he slaps down on The Big Squeeze counter. 

Everyone else is just beginning to clear out including their friends. 

"How did you manage to snag pizza before closing?" Caitlyn fiddles with her apron strings, eyeing the grease stains. 

"I agreed to clean their bathrooms in exchange for a discount pizza. How do I get free lemonades?" 

"Does lemonade even go with pizza?" 

"I don't know about that, but movies and cuddling goes well with pizza. We can decide later about the lemonade."


End file.
